


Two of a Kind

by zlmbo



Series: OC x Canon Oneshots - Charon x Steven [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sleepovers, YES the ocs name is a GHOST reference and so is the title, but then little graduation happened n just went "fuck you steven is too", cheesy as fuck, connie is OUT shitty twink oc is IN, fuck cringe culture its twink time, i didnt beta read it but i just like.. skimmed thru it, i seriously need to not make charon a shitty character, i wanted to make it more cuddly but its already done so. uh oh, i wrote this so fucking long ago and its so fucking bad jesus christ, it's not implied but it's referenced a couple times, it's not that bad it's just like a line about how the oc's parents are shitty people, originally had just the oc being the clingy one, please rebecca just give steven more friends his age, rated T for like one swear word, takes place after Snow Day but before Little Graduation, this probably sucks ass but i already finished it and im not gonna rewrite it, two bros cuddling and venting 0 feet apart because theyre very gay, when dont i name my fics after ghost songs tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlmbo/pseuds/zlmbo
Summary: Steven spends some time with someone close to him and realizes they're a lot more alike than he thought.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Original Character(s), Steven Universe/Original Male Character(s)
Series: OC x Canon Oneshots - Charon x Steven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> As a start out to this. I am so sorry.
> 
> I have a ref of Charon posted on my ig @ zzlmbo in case you want to see him,,

It was a lot more cold than usual out. Winter had been extra harsh that year, the previous “snow day incident” leaving Steven a lot more stressed than usual. The snow had cleared up after that, but another storm left Beach City coated in a couple feet. He had already been behind on his scheduling, he didn’t need any more snow.

Steven sat hunched over the table, lost in his work. A cup of hot chocolate sat at the side of the table, left barely touched after Amethyst insisted on giving him some of what she made. Steven’s phone went off, the sound of it vibrating against the table distracting him. He groaned and checked what it was. 

**Incoming Call -**

**Charon** 💚

**Pick Up?**

**Y / N**

Steven inhaled deeply.  _ Shit.  _ He had forgotten the two of them were supposed to stay over. It’d be his first real date since the two had started dating and it had surprised him that he had focused on Little Homeschool’s scheduling so much that he forgot about it. Steven sighed as he tapped the Y button and put the phone up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, Steven…! You feelin’ alright? You sound really tired…”

“...I’m fine.” Steven lied.

“If you say so… Hey, d’you remember our date today?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been so busy I forgot about it…-”

“Oh… We can reschedule if you want.”

“No, no, no… I’ll head over and pick you up soon, just lemme get a shower before I head out.”

“Ok, see you then…! 'Love you!”

"'Love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Charon hung up the phone.

Steven got up and stretched before heading over to the bathroom to get ready.

~~~~~~~~

Steven sat in the van, driving to his destination. He hadn’t really been to Charon’s house before except one time he and the gems were invited over for a holiday. To be honest, he didn’t really like having to be at Charon’s house for longer than he had to, no matter how much Steven adored him. From what he had heard from Charon, his parents… weren’t exactly the best people. Steven wished he could just scoop him up bridal style and rescue Charon, having him live with him at the temple and get to see each other every day. Just the thought of that made him blush a light pink, almost like when he’d go into his aggro Pink Steven mode. 

He tried to ignore this as he glanced at the GPS on his phone. He seemed to be heading the right way, albeit slowly due to the poor weather. It didn’t exactly help that Charon lived a town over, making the drive longer than what Steven was used to. 

After a bit of driving through a small neighborhood, Steven spotted Charon waiting for him in front of his house. ‘ _ I hope he hasn’t been waiting out here for long… _ ’ Steven thought to himself, a bit worried.

Steven took a moment to study the boy’s features as he parked. Charon had wavy salmon pink hair that he kept to the side, covering one of his eyes. His face was dotted with freckles and his eyes were a leafy green, popping out compared to the rest of his face.

Steven finished parking the car and got out to greet his boyfriend.

Before Steven could get a word in, Charon ran up and hugged him, holding onto him tight. 

“Nice to see you, too.” Steven chuckled.

Charon let go and took a step back as to not overwhelm Steven.

“Hehe, sorry… I’ve just been looking forward to this…” Charon said as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie. 

“Oh, it’s fine, really… You don’t have to apologize so much. Cmon, let’s head back to the temple before traffic gets too bad.”

“Oh, yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” 

The two of them entered the van, not long before Steven pulled out and started to head home, the two of them talking all the way there.

~~~~~~~~

"Well," Steven started, opening the front door to the temple. "Here we are." The two of them stepped inside.

"Wow... I don't think I've ever been here, your house is even prettier on the inside." Charon sat his bag down on the floor and looked around in awe.

"You've really never been here? Dang, I thought I had invited you over at some point." Steven said as he sat on the couch, watching the other observe his surroundings.

"Oh- and don't worry about Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl showing up and interrupting our day. They all promised they wouldn't be home at least until dark so we have all this time to ourselves." Steven said, leaning back.

"Oh, good!" Charon walked over and sat next to Steven.

The two of them talked for a while, showing each other memes one thought the other would like and the rest, losing track of time as they sat together.

~~~~~~~~

Steven sat up and stretched. The two of them had gone upstairs and marathoned movies in Steven's room for nobody-knows-how-long. They had just reached the end credits of some sappy anime movie Steven forgot he had.

"You gettin' tired?" Charon looked up at Steven.

"Ah- kinda... I'd stay up a bit longer but..." Steven yawned. "...I've been staying up late a lot recently."

“Hey... I get it. You’re a busy guy.” Charon replied, playfully giving Steven a light punch on the arm. 

Steven got up and sat down on the bed for a second before coming to a realization and turning to face Charon.

“We never really thought about where you’re going to sleep, huh.” Steven looked away, a bit embarrassed he forgot to bring it up before.

“I could sleep on the couch if you want-”

“No. If anyone’s sleeping on the couch it’s me.”

“But I’m the guest, I shouldn’t bother you like that…”

The two looked at each other for a second.

Steven’s voice was quiet as he spoke.

“Look… my bed is big enough for both of us… if you want… then…”

The two of them sat in silence.

“Yes.” Charon suddenly spoke up, catching Steven off guard.

“Well uh- You can come on over whenever you’re ready then.” Steven pat the opposite side of the bed, turned away to hide the blush forming on his face.

Charon sat down on the other side of the bed before the two of them got under the covers.

After a while, Steven realized he couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t stop thinking. About his purpose, his mom, his anxieties, everything. It just kept bouncing back and forth from one awful thing to another. He had started crying a while ago, turning to his side to hide it, but it was becoming harder and harder to keep it from becoming a sob. Dammit. Why now of all times?!

Steven froze as he felt the bed shift and an arm droop over his side. Was Charon asleep? Did he realize something was wrong? Steven turned to face Charon and was met with those same emerald green eyes looking up at him, knowing something was up.

“Something wrong…?” Charon asked as he wiped a tear from Steven’s cheek.

“Just… everything.” Steven tried his best to avoid eye contact, it being nearly impossible due to how close the two were. He could practically feel those eyes burning into him.

Steven pulled Charon close to him, holding him in a hug.

“I know this sounds so shitty but… please. Never leave.” Steven mumbled, not breaking into a sob nearing impossible at this point.

“I won’t… I couldn’t.” Charon nuzzled his face into Steven’s neck. “I need you as much as you need me, I could never let you go. You’re my world.” Charon chuckled before continuing. “You’re  _ my universe _ .” 

Steven let out a small laugh as Charon moved away.

“I’m just worried… I have this fear that everyone’s going to move on and leave me… like I won’t be needed anymore…” Steven vented.

Charon pulled Steven close and gave him a kiss.

“I don’t know everyone else you know, but… if they’re as sweet as you are, I’m sure they wouldn’t abandon you… I get it would be hard to not be needed after being so used to being needed all your life, but…” Charon would pause before moving in a bit closer to Steven. “I need you.”

“You don’t deserve to see me like this. I should be the one helping you.” Steven held on to Charon as if his life depended on it, tears streaming down his face.

“But how am I supposed to repay the favor...?” Charon started, running a hand through Steven’s hair. “You’ve helped me so many times, you’ve done so much for me…. I don’t even know if I’d still be around if it wasn’t for you...” His voice was soft and comforting as he spoke, him resting his cheek on Steven’s forehead before planting a kiss on it. “You’re so perfect.... I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as great as you.”

Steven wiped a tear from his eye. “You didn’t have to do anything.”

The two were silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” Charon mumbled.

“What…? Why would you be sorry?”

“I’m so clingy, aren’t I… I’ve probably sounded so manipulative throughout this entire thing.”

“No, no…” Steven stopped for a second. “If anyone’s been clingy it’s me…. But with you it’s understandable… You’ve told me before that before you met Connie and me you didn’t really have any friends… You have a  _ reason _ to. I don’t. I don’t know how you see me as being so perfect.”

“You care so much about everyone… I can’t  **not** see you as perfect. It’s so hard to care for the world when the world doesn’t care for you… but you…! You’ve always loved everyone, no matter what they did to you. I know you’re at a low point, I know it’s hard for you, yet you’re still going. You’re still managing to make it to tomorrow. You’re so strong, that way… Where I’m so weak… And I guess you could say we’re both too clingy, huh…” Charon chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “...But we can fix it. We can try and make it better… And you know…” The two looked each other in the eyes. “...If nothing gets better, then I’ll still love you.”

Steven smiled. “I’ll still love you, too.”

Steven moved in closer to Charon, wrapping his arms around him, the two of them eventually falling asleep.


End file.
